Game Time
by tweety-src-clt9
Summary: "Die, Harry. Die!", Hermione said viciously as she pressed the keys on the PlayStation console. In a battle to see who washes the dishes, the game is seriously on. Competition is a big deal at the Potter household even if it's the wife's birthday. ONESHOT.


A/N: Written for the Harmony & Co FB Group's 24 hour drabble challenge for Hermione Granger's birthday.

Thank you random word generator for the inspiration.

Word Prompt: Bloodshed

* * *

**GAME TIME **

By: tweety-src-clt9

"Die Harry, die!", Hermione said viciously as her dainty fingers pressed on the keys of the PlayStation console.

Harry Potter fondly glanced at his wife. Just for a second. They were trying out her new birthday present, the _Tekken 7_. When he was deciding on what to get her as a gift for this year, he wanted something simple but nostalgic. As he passed by a gaming shop, he knew he found the perfect gift.

Hermione introduced him to the wonderful world of video games after the end of the war when they shared a flat together. The original _Tekken _is the first game he played with her. At first, he was surprised that his best friend, the prim and proper prefect, absolutely loved brutal games. But then, he remembered what she did to Draco Malfoy, Rita Skeeter, and Marietta Edgecombe… Hermione's love for bloodshed must have originated from somewhere.

But for now, enough reminiscing…

He must win this game if he wants to skip doing the dishes. And yes, they can do magic but Hermione always insisted that dishes and cleaning the house should be done manually. Which actually makes sense since they live in a muggle community. Besides, you really don't want Mrs. Potter to rant about laziness… so best just do as she says. _Happy wife. Happy life._

Since the Potters are a very competitive lot, members of the household usually bet on who does the chores.

And now, with their three kids at Hogwarts, the mundane task of doing dishes is between themselves.

Kreacher is now working at Hogwarts because his Hermione would never keep a sentient being as a servant in their home. Although, he had to order Kreacher to work at Hogwarts… which is sort of the same thing. Whatever, Hermione Potter nee Granger may be a genius… But well, geniuses could get crazy sometimes.

Just like now…

Hermione's focus is on the screen. Her fingers pressing a special combo that will trigger a signature attack move.

_Come on… _He bit his bottom lip in anticipation. He could see himself winning now. The energy indicator of Hermione's character, _Ling Xiaoyu, _is getting lower and lower. With a secret combo of keys, he delivers his final blow…

A large K.O. flashes on the screen…

Harry Potter wins!

"Yes! Potter beats Granger-Potter in an outstanding knockout!", he boasted. Hermione always hated losing. So, when he wins something, which very rarely happens, he enjoys lording it over her as a joke.

"Hmmph!"

"My my! Minister Potter! What a sore loser you are", he smirked.

"You love me, right?", she pouted and fluttered her eyelashes.

"Fine. I'll do the dishes", he sighed. _It is her birthday anyway. _

"I love you", she grinned.

"Not fair that you're using your feminine wiles against me", he huffed and she laughed.

"Hardly my fault you can't resist the eyelashes and pout combo", she smirked.

"I still win though! Hah! And to think you taught me how to play _Tekken_", it was a petty attempt at teasing her but when she frowned, he laughed. _My Hermione really hates losing…_

"Just do the dishes already", she muttered.

"You're lucky I love you", he winked.

As he was doing the dishes, he remembers the real reason why _Tekken _holds a special place in their relationship…

* * *

"_Hermione…how about a little wager?", he glanced at his best friend. The game was about to start but he decided to go for it. He'd been wanting to move their relationship from just friends to something more but he was just too tongue-tied to admit his feelings. Also, he was scared of getting rejected. _

"_Okay, I'm listening", she said as she paused the game._

"_Winner gets to ask anything and the loser can't say no", he smirked. _

"_Hmmm…alright", she nodded and the game begins…_

_As Jin Kazama blasted Ling Xiaoyu with a Tsunami Kick, Hermione's mouth formed a perfect O. Harry had never beaten her at Tekken before._

"_I still think it's a lucky shot but we made a deal. What do you want then?", she crossed her arms grumpily._

"_Be my girlfriend", he was staring at her intently._

"_Are you kidding?!"_

"_No. I'm serious. Be my girlfriend."_

"_But – why?"_

"_I'm in love with you, Hermione."_

"_Oh…okay."_

"_Okay? As in, yes? You'll be my girlfriend?"_

"_Just shut up and kiss me."_

* * *

As he finished with the dishes, he smiled at the memory. Up to this day, Hermione never knows how much practice he secretly had, just to beat her in _Tekken _all those years ago…

After turning out the lights and making sure the doors were all locked, he headed up the stairs to their bedroom.

It was already late. They arrived home at seven in the evening after a long day at work. Since it's Hermione's birthday, he had to cook a special dinner for her, and then they tried out the new game. Both of them are really tired so her birthday celebration is cut short. They agreed to spend more quality time together in the coming weekend though. With Hermione being Minister and him the Head of the Auror Department, the Potters always have a full work load.

So, he is expecting to find his wife sleeping soundly on their bed. But when he opened the door, his jaw dropped…

Hermione is laying on her side wearing the sexiest piece of Gryffindor red lingerie he had ever seen.

"Come on Mr. Potter. Time for my other birthday present", she was giving him a sultry look.

Yes, Hermione Granger is a wildcat while playing video games. But, she also brings her wild side in the bedroom...

"Game on, Mrs. Potter", he had a shit-eating grin on his face as he walked towards her. _Thank you Tekken!_

**THE END**


End file.
